


I.O.Y (Ideals of Yoojung!)

by Kingley



Category: I.O.I (Band), Produce 101 (TV), Weki Meki (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-10-29 08:35:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10850337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kingley/pseuds/Kingley
Summary: Yoojung finds herself thinking about her ideal person. She also finds herself staring at Doyeon for weirdly long amounts of time.





	I.O.Y (Ideals of Yoojung!)

**Author's Note:**

> Not real.

Yoojung remembers feeling like the world was ending when they stepped off stage. Doyeon was there with the perfect hands to catch her tears. Always. 

 

_*_

 

The feeling never goes away. It's been months but nothing is the same. She wakes up to old friends but what of the others? 

 

She misses the screams of Somi and the bubbling laughter of Jieqiong. Something's always missing, but when she looks at Doyeon, the ache fades to something else. 

 

Yoojung stares at the sight of a dancing Doyeon. Her movements are long and practiced. Beautiful. 

 

Doyeon winks at her in the mirror, smiling annoyingly. Heat races up her neck, and she begins to move her body to keep up with her beating heart. Dumb Doyeon and her teasing! 

 

Yoojung scoffs at herself for blushing at her friend's antics. She should be immune to her stupidity by now. 

 

"Yoojung-ah! Have you fallen for me yet?" Doyeon asks, still grinning at her easily. 

 

Yoojung glares back. 

 

"Why would I fall for someone like you?" she retorts, face burning. Doyeon's face morphs into a smirk. 

 

"You tell me. Your blush is giving me all the reasons I need." 

 

Yoojung really hates Doyeon. 

 

_*_

 

Sometimes Doyeon is sweeter than she lets on. She is always pranking her and teasing her but at the end of the day, Doyeon truly takes care of her the most. 

 

"Unnie!" Doyeon shrieks, hurriedly catching Yoojung before she unceremoniously faceplants into the dirty sidewalk. 

 

Yoojung looks up at her savior who seems to always be there for her. Her savior who... Is screaming?

 

"Unnie! This is why you tie your shoes! Are you even listening? I know you're really close to the ground but falling will still hurt!" Yoojung tries to squirm out of her arms, offended. Doyeon only squeezes tighter. 

 

"Watch where you're going, okay?" The look in her eyes is so sincere that Yoojung's heart begins to race. She nods unsteadily. Doyeon could be so kind. It was such a stark contrast to the constant bullying. 

 

Doyeon smiles at her, releasing her from her arms but only to grasp her hand. 

 

"Let's go then," she says, lips curling prettily. 

 

Yoojung really loves Doyeon. 

 

_*_

 

Doyeon is always bright and fun. Yoojung can only remember a few times where she has seen Doyeon truly upset. 

 

Today is when a fellow trainee named Woojung approaches her for a date. She's preparing for a debut! Of course she couldn't date! 

 

"Woojung, I'm flattered but -" 

 

"Come on! Show me that Bang Bang!" Yoojung cringes. 

 

"That's awful," she says, laughing in shock. Woojung smirks. 

 

"See? I made you laugh! Let's just have fun. It doesn't have to be a date." 

 

Yoojung almost considers it because who didn't like to have fun? She shakes her head, preparing to say no again when a long arm slinks around her shoulders. 

 

"Shouldn't you be practicing, Woojung? A boy's debut is bound to happen soon and you wouldn't want to fall behind, right?" Doyeon questions, a sharp smile on her face. It doesn't reach her eyes. Yoojung is a bit confused, so she says nothing. Woojung nods, blinded by Doyeon's beauty. Yoojung recalls him having a crush on her last year. Was he just asking Yoojung on a date to get closer to Doyeon? Yoojung can't pretend it hasn't happened before. Doyeon was a classic beauty. Tall, lithe, perfectly proportioned. She's suddenly sullen and in the worst mood as Woojung walks away. 

 

She looks up to Doyeon who still has her arm on her shoulders. She's staring at Woojung's back, jaw set. 

 

"What's wrong?" Yoojung asks. Doyeon breaks from her trance, glancing down. 

 

"You know what's wrong. Dumb boys like that who only want one thing. Why were you even talking to him?" she asks accusingly. Yoojung scoffs, shrugging Doyeon's arm off. 

 

"Why? Jealous? Don't be. He really just wanted to date you, anyway. That's the only reason any boy even talks to me. They just want you," Yoojung mutters, irritated at being blamed for something she didn't even have the power to control. 

 

"Oh, so you want boys to be talking to you instead?" The taller girl asks, expression growing more angry as she speaks. Yoojung gapes. 

 

"You're really asking me that? Of course not! I'm focused on debut and I would never jeopordize our chances for some boy! How could you even doubt that?" 

 

Doyeon inhales shakily, running a hand through her hair. 

 

"Sorry, I just... I'm sorry," she mumbles, looking down at the ground. Yoojung's heart breaks at her downtrodden appearance. 

 

"It's okay, Doyeon," Yoojung says gently, holding out her arms. The taller girl smiles, pulling Yoojung into a twirl. 

 

"I love my Yoodaeng!" 

 

Yoojung wonders how true that statement is. 

 

_*_

 

Sometimes, Yoojung becomes lonely. She is surrounded by so many other girls, yet she feels a deep isolation. 

 

Yoojung tosses in her bed. The springs creak noisily as she tries to find a comfortable position. Memories flash in repetition. Sohye's goofy little grin, Sejeong's greasy behavior, the stage, lights, happiness. 

 

She shakes her head in irritation. Yoojung sucks in her lips, waiting for tears to fall. 

 

"Yoojung?" a voice whispers. She jolts at the sudden voice.

 

"Yeah?" she responds back shakily. Yoojung hears a long sigh. 

 

"Come sleep with me," the voice, Doyeon, invites. 

 

Yoojung stumbles across the room to Doyeon's side. 

 

The bed makes a sharp whining noise as she presses her knee down. Arms wrap around her comfortably. It's quiet for a moment until Doyeon exhales deeply. 

 

"You miss them, right?" Doyeon asks. Yoojung's easy tears drip down onto the pillow. 

 

"Always," Yoojung mumbles brokenly. Doyeon shifts closer. 

 

"Turn over," she demands softly. 

 

Facing Doyeon now, Yoojung can just make out the outline of her features. Soft breaths fan over her face. 

 

"I miss them, too, you know? Sometimes I'll just be brushing my teeth, and I think I hear Chungha-unnie calling for me to hurry up. I can't forget how it felt to be with them. It was like a dream, almost. It's over and my mind just won't stop pretending," Doyeon whispers, voice cracking.

 

Yoojung stares at the darkness of her face. 

 

"I feel the same way, but when I'm with you, it's okay," Yoojung confesses, waiting for Doyeon to tease her for being so corny. She doesn't. She instead lifts a hand to comb through Yoojung's soft hair. 

 

"I know exactly what you mean." 

 

It feels like something changes. A click of the final puzzle piece. A spark that ignites a fire. 

 

Yoojung curls up closer, resting her head on the curve of Doyeon's neck. They fall asleep just like that. Two girls drifting into forever. 

 

_*_

 

Sometimes, Yoojung daydreams of little scenarios that could never happen. She's sitting in her dorm, scribbling onto scratch paper when she should be studying. It's there when she begins to think. Her first thought is Doyeon, as always, then food. She sees an old diner that serves milkshakes and all the American classics that she could conjure up in her mind. There are old chairs that creak and scratch marks on the table. 

 

"One order of fries please!" Yoojung says with a smile. The waitress, a walking steak, grins and looks to Doyeon for a request. Yoojung turns to face her companion and is shocked by how radiant she looks. She's almost... Glowing? Her pretty features are turned up in a grin. 

 

"I'd like a milkshake!" Doyeon says, winking at the steak. It - she, they? They sizzle with a blush before walking off to the kitchen area. 

 

The food appears miraculously quickly. Yoojung stares at the milkshake. It has two straws. 

 

"Uhm, why do you have two straws?" Yoojung asks, pretending to be coy. Doyeon smiles. 

 

"So we can share!" 

 

Yoojung leans across the table at the same time as Doyeon. The sweet milky flavor is nothing compared to the look in Doyeon's pretty eyes. 

 

Her plump, soft lips release the straw. Yoojung coughs into her hand, wondering why she is staring so hard at her bestfriend's mouth. 

 

Doyeon glances up, suddenly dressed in her Produce 101 Pick Me outfit. 

 

"Yoojung... I love you more than I love hearing stories about my acts of kindness and bravery. I wanna show you my paradise," she says, fireworks going off in the background. Yoojung gapes. 

 

"I... I don't think I'm ready for whatever that means! Can't we just finish our food and talk about this more?" Yoojung pleads. Doyeon's eyes grow teary. Suddenly, In the Same Place booms through the diner. Doyeon's outfit is a simple dress paired with a soft lip tint. The steak waitress runs up to Doyeon, kissing (pressing?) her square on the lips. Yoojung screeches in shock.

 

"You made a big miss steak!" Miss Steak yells at her. 

 

_*_ 

 

Yoojung jolts up from her desk, shaking. 

 

"What the hell?" 

 

_*_

 

Yoojung's Ideal Person:

 

1\. Humor

 

2\. Kindness

 

3\. Someone tall enough to reach things for her

 

4\. Someone she can always talk to

 

5\. Someone that is basically Kim Doyeon but not Kim Doyeon because she would never like someone that is such a bully to her 

 

Things Yoojung is: 

 

1\. Screwed

 

2\. Never eating steak again

 

_*_

 

Yoojung is back to staring at Doyeon's impeccable face as she dances. What changed? Why had she dreamt of nearly seeing her... Paradise? Lately, why had her heart beat so rapidly? What was true and what was a fantasy? 

 

Doyeon catches her eye but continues dancing. She must sense something different in Yoojung's expression. 

 

Sweat drips from her forehead and even that appeals to Yoojung. The way she stares with so much intensity is mesmerising. Yoojung wonders if she had always been so cool, and she just never noticed. 

 

With a soft sigh, she decides to sit against a corner of the wall to flip through old instagram posts. 

 

 

It wasn't normal for people to want to date their friends. Doyeon had probably never even had such a thought especially not for someone like Yoojung. Doyeon probably preferred a taller guy with a beard and a lot of money. Not her short best friend who couldn't grow a beard if she tried and is a broke trainee. Yoojung pouted at her phone, huffing and setting it aside. Who even cared anyway? This was probably just a passing crush caused by one too many falls. It would pass. 

 

_*_

 

It doesn't pass. Yoojung becomes increasingly more infatuated. The way Doyeon's hair shines in the light, and the way her mouth curls at the corners is stuck in Yoojung's mind. Between missing I.O.I and being attracted to Doyeon, Yoojung finds it impossible to keep up. 

 

Then her management says,

 

"You and Doyeon are going to LA for a week!"

 

A week alone with Doyeon in a hotel room. Great. 

 

_*_

 

"Aaaah, unnie! Aren't you excited? This is the biggest thing since... Well since we won Produce 101!" 

 

Yoojung nods, genuinely happy yet her trepidation shows. 

 

Doyeon furrows her brows, frowning. 

 

"What's wrong?" Yoojung doesn't say anything. She tosses her luggage onto the ground before flopping onto the bed. She can feel the heat of Doyeon's stare. 

 

The bed shifts under a new weight. Doyeon's soft warmth engulfs her body. 

 

"Talk to me," she asks, expression kind and open. Yoojung inhales, heart thumping painfully. This was it. She's just on the edge of a cliff, waiting to fall. 

 

"I like you."

 

Doyeon's eyes widen before softening. She leans down and kisses her right on the nose. 

 

"That's it?" she asks, giggling. Yoojung's face burns. She nods, tucking herself into Doyeon's neck. "I knew you'd fall for me," she jokes cockily. Yoojung whines but doesn't pull away. 

 

"So... What are we then?" Yoojung asks hopefully. Doyeon makes a contemplative noise. 

 

"Best friends. Girlfriends. Best girlfriends," Doyeon says in quick succession. 

 

"Best girlfriends. That's good," Yoojung mumbles, already feeling the jet lag hit her.  She falls asleep to the soft muttering of her new girlfriend. 

 

_*_ 

 

Yoojung is 99% sure that Doyeon irritating her as a friend is nowhere near Doyeon irritating her as a girlfriend. She teases and bullies her now more than ever. 

 

"Hey, shrimp! What's up?" Doyeon asks, bopping Yoojung's very sensitive nose nd hurting her very sensitive feelings.

 

"Don't call me shrimp! And nothing. I was just trying to read up on something," Yoojung answers, scrolling down her phone a bit more harshly. 

 

She feels Doyeon stare at her a bit longer. 

 

"Is it porn?" she asks. Yoojung SCREECHES. 

 

"No! What are you even saying? Who has been showing you that stuff? Was it Sejeong?! I never trusted that eye smile!" 

 

Doyeon gives her a strange look and crawls closer. 

 

"Yoojung... Just tell me when you're ready," she says, leaning close to press a kiss to her cheek. With a long, weird smile, she walks off to the cafeteria. 

 

Yoojung's mental response: ???

 

"You're joking, right?" Yoojung calls out to Doyeon's already fading figure. She shivers in a weird mix of disgust and anticipation. 

 

_*_

 

Their first real kiss happens the next day. Yoojung is tapping furiously on the screen of her DS in bed when someone plops down beside her. 

 

"Hey, Dodo," Yoojung mutters, not bothering to look up. She had developed a sixth sense (daeng sense) that could easily determine the location of her girlfriend/best friend at all times. 

 

Doyeon replies with a little greeting herself. She's quiet for a moment. 

 

"Yoojung, I'm going to kiss you," Doyeon declares. She snatches the game right from her hands and sets it down by the nightstand. 

 

Yoojung splutters, "What? Wait! I had kimchi earlier!" 

 

Doyeon stares at her before nodding. 

 

"I love kimchi," she retorts, leaning in closer. Yoojung shuts her eyes and awaits the inevitable. The kiss lasts for probably 2 seconds. It's awkward as they pull away. Yoojung doesn't see fireworks or any sort of paradise. Her heart pounds but the kiss... Wasn't really that great. 

 

"That sucked," Doyeon comments with an annoyed expression. Yoojung nods slowly. 

 

"Wanna try again?" she asks. Doyeon grimaces. 

 

"Nah, you really did eat kimchi earlier." 

 

Yoojung smacks her with a pillow.

 

_*_

 

The point is that Yoojung has many, many traits she looks for in a partner. Doyeon may not be the only one that fits into every category, but she is the only one that Yoojung would ever consider choosing. 

 

She gazes out at the stars and lights from down below. The only good thing about this cramped dorm was the view from outside. The pretty streets and pale faces marching into the night. She loves it all. 

 

A sharp pinch is delivered to her side. She chokes out a yelp, feeling a searing pain on her skin. 

 

"Ow!" she yells. It's Do-idiot, of course. 

Doyeon smiles back at her slyly. 

 

"You're thinking about me, huh?" Yoojung scowls. 

 

"Why would I be thinking about your ugly face when there's a beautiful view right here," Yoojung questions rhetorically, pointing to the light illuminating from the window. Doyeon just sidles up beside her, giving her a tight squeeze with one arm. Her heat is gentle and comforting as always. 

 

"You're in denial, Yoojung. As always, you are in denial," she says with a shake of her head. 

 

Yoojung squints up at her. 

 

"You're an idiot, Doyeon." 

 

Doyeon's eyes flick down for just a moment before she kisses her. Short and sweet, it ends. 

 

Yoojung opens her eyes. All she can see is Doyeon, and the halo of light surrounding her as she leans back against the window. Doyeon quirks her lips up in a sneaky grin. 

 

Yoojung feels so in love that she could almost burst. 


End file.
